1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture detection label, a moisture detection device, a moisture detection method, a power shutoff method, and an electronics device. In particular, the present invention relates to a moisture detection label, a moisture detection device, a moisture method, a power shutoff method, and an electronics device, each used for detecting an intrusion of a liquid into a device main body such as a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As regards electronics devices such as cell phones, there has been proposed, for example, an electronics device having judgement label provided for detecting an intrusion of a liquid or the like into a device main body (see JP 2003-283619 A). The judgement label, as shown in FIG. 21, is made of a plastic sheet 301 on which circle patterns 307 are printed in pattern, for example, by red water-based ink. When a water droplet adheres on the circle patterns 307, the ink contained in the circle patterns 307 dissolve in the water to spread out, whereby adhesion of water can be visibly recognized.
However, according to the judgement label disclosed in JP 2003-283619 A, a user does not notice the adhesion of water unless visually identifying the label, which may lead to a case where the user keep using the cell phone. In this case, components of the cell phone are continuously supplied with power, so there is a fear that a short circuit occurs, for example.
In addition, cell phones in recent years store important data including personal information in their memories. For this reason, it is necessary to cause the cell phones to store data as soon as possible, as well as to prevent before hand a malfunction from being caused in the cell phone due to exposure to water.